


Chocolate vs. Onigiri

by electric_stydiax, kaathefriendlysnekk, yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Multi, Post-Canon, Top Miya Osamu, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Tendou and Osamu are doing a good job at it.Akaashi gets back home to his boyfriends after a tedious day at work before Christmas only to be asked to choose what tastes better - Samu's onigiris or Tori's chocolates! Who wins this time?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Tendou Satori, Akaashi Keiji/Tendou Satori/Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Chocolate vs. Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, we hope you enjoy this literally tooth-rotting sweetness!! Gear up for Osamu and Tendou fucking the exhaustion out of an overworked Akaashi 😉

“Tadaima,” Akaashi called out as he entered the apartment, toeing off his shoes at the genkan. He dropped his bag right at the step, too tired to be bothered with organization now that the bedroom and rest were so close. 

“Okaeri!” came Tendou’s lilting voice, loud and welcoming to the editor’s ears.

“Okaeri, love! How are you feeling?” Osamu’s voice resonated, gentle yet firm making Akaashi blush. 

“Tired,” the raven-haired man made his way towards the kitchen from where their voices could be heard. The two partners of his were at the kitchen counter, toiling away to make the last minute tweaks to the Christmas specials for their stores. These were supposed to go up on the display trays from tomorrow. His tired eyes found the nearest one of his boyfriends and hugged him from behind. "And hungry too."

“Well you’re in luck, taste-tester! We got the last of the sweets lined up for you tonight,” Tendou continued in his cheeky tone, eyebrows wiggling in a way Akaashi knew was insinuating, but he was too tired to figure out exactly  _ what _ he was up to. Yet.

“It’s Anko Onigiri topped with some avocado for me and a chocolate Christmas tree filled with multiple layers of I’m-not-allowed-to-ask for Tori here,” Osamu added, rolling his eyes at Tendou’s cackle.

“Say ah, Keiji love. Can’t have you hungry now, can we, Samu?” Tendou dropped a chocolate right onto Akaashi’s tongue, his fingers pressing gently on his lips.

“Of course not! Can’t ever let our little owl be hungry, now can we?” Osamu’s eyes held a glimmer in them, a mystery to them that Akaashi didn’t recognize.

With an exasperated sigh but a small content smile as he sucked on the chocolate, Akaashi peeled himself off Osamu and directed his gaze at them. "What is it now?" he demanded. "Why do I feel like the two of you -" His eyes fluttered shut as he relished the flavors in his mouth, "Mmh, really good, Satori."

Tendou and Osamu shared a smirk and the latter steered Akaashi to the table and after making him sit down, he pushed a plate towards him. "My turn," Osamu pointed at the onigiri that sat proudly on the plate, resting his head on his hand propped up on the table as he waited for Akaashi to taste it.

“Why are you two looking at me like that?” Akaashi asked before taking a bite, his eyes fluttering shut once again at the explosion of flavor on his tongue. 

“Lookin’ fer that,” Osamu proudly said, pointing at the editor’s face and side-eyeing the redhead.

“Whatever,” Tendou rolled his eyes at Osamu before sidling up to Akaashi’s side. “So who won, ‘Ji?”

“Whatever do you mean, my cherry bomb?” Akaashi’s expression was innocent, and if anything bemused. “You both make wonderful food. There’s no need to compete.” 

“But Doll! We have to know! Didja like my onigiri or Tori’s chocolate better?” Osamu asked, swiping away a stray bit of chocolate from Akaashi’slips.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes but raised his hand to lick it clean of the crumbs of rice still stuck on his fingers. But Tendou caught the hand before Akaashi could put it in his mouth and the red-haired man pulled it towards himself.

As the pink tongue wrapped itself around Akaashi's index finger, Tendou held his gaze and Osamu spoke. "Can't choose, Keiji?" his breath was warm on the skin of his neck making Akaashi bite the inside of his cheek. "The longer ya take, the harder for ye it will be to sleep at night."

“Why do you expect me to choose when I didn’t between you two?” Akaashi asked, his eyes sharp on the all too innocent look the red head gave him—even with a finger in his mouth.

“Nothin’! It’s just...” Osamu trailed off, now also watching Tendou, his tongue darting out to lick at the shell of Akaashi’s ear. “Wanted to play.”

“‘Samu! You weren’t supposed to tell!” Tendou popped off Akaashi’s finger to complain.

“M’sorry baby. I got excited. It’s been so long since we’ve played with our love, just wanna kiss and touch him.” Osamu’s hands travelled to Akaashi’swaist, slow and taunting.

“Samu, I think it’s time for us to move this to our bed? Perhaps then we can settle the score.” Tendou’s smile was wide and mischievous. 

Osamu gave him a sidelong glance followed by a smirk and gripped Akaashi's waist tighter. "Off we go then," he hoisted the raven-haired man and draped him easily over his shoulder.

It was not what he had expected to do once he got back home from work, but having food in his stomach and Osamu's hands and Tendou's tongue on him had turned his mood around quite a bit. All the exhaustion that he had been feeling, was replaced by the desire surging in the tent in his pants, Akaashi realized. Feeling Osamu's broad shoulders and their musculature under him made him even hotter as he struggled with getting the tie off his neck. 

And of course Tendou noticed that as he followed them in.  Along with the two small bowls of chocolate and anko he tried to hide away. 

“What are you two up to?” Akaashi asked again, this time breathless with being upside down and the heavy hunger in the red head’s gaze.

“Well… ‘Samu and I had a bet. Whoever’s dessert you like more will show up in bed,” Tendou grinned, and Akaashi shivered.

“I see. Well it wouldn’t be a fair wager if we didn’t see it through, now would it, my loves? Osamu, please take me to bed. I assume our cherry bomb will follow our lead.” Akaashi’s eyes drooped as his fatigue hit him a bit more obviously.

Tendou placed the bowls on the nightstand at their bedside once they entered the bedroom. As Akaashi's back hit the bed, he had only a moment to relax before the two men climbed in and began to undress him. His overcoat, tie and shirt hit the floor in quick succession.

Osamu flicked a nipple with his tongue as Tendou worked on undoing the belt buckle. "So pretty for us, Keiji."

“You work so hard, baby. Let us take care of you, yeah?” Tendou whispered into his chest, right above his heart, and Akaashi felt the entirety of his love for these two people overcome him.

“Okay,” he whispered, voice so soft as he ran his hands down their faces.

“Just let us take you apart and relax that pretty head of yours, hm? No more thinking for you tonight, just feel. Let it overwhelm ya, ok? Not to mention, you taste lovely, ya do.” Osamu bent down to kiss along Akaashi’s neck, leaving love bites which sent a thrill up Akaashi’s spine.

"Suck." Akaashi hadn't realized when Tendou had left his pants alone and dipped his fingers into the bowl of chocolate he had brought in. Chocolate dripping from two fingers waited for him and Akaashi opened his mouth to welcome them in with Osamu teasing his nipple.

Tendou was mesmerized with the sight, Akaashi going all out as he lapped at his fingers, his tongue more than happy to be used for this lewd action.

“Man, he really does get so into it, huh?” Osamu commented as they watched their boyfriend, a feral grin slowly showing on his face.

“He does, it’s mesmerizing to be completely honest. Oh, baby I have more for you. No need to suck so hard baby, just a moment, hm?” Tendou dipped his fingers in the chocolate again before Akaashi took them back in his mouth.

Osamu dipped down to Akaashi’swaist, kissing his v-line and biting his skin, bringing both their cocks to attention.  It took him little to no effort to pull down the rest of Akaashi's pants, along with his briefs. "Not so tired anymore, are ya?"

The moss green eyes followed his movements with rapt attention.

“Don’t tease,” was all Akaashi said before going back to absolutely devouring the redhead’s digits, making Tendou groan. 

“I could say the same thing to you,” Tendou whispered, pulling his hand away and replacing it with his own tongue, his fingers trailing down the plane of Akaashi’s torso and went straight for his hole, the saliva collected there serving as lube as he experimentally pushed at the pucker.

Akaashi moaned, soft and low as Tendou continued probing him. Osamu leaned down, taking Akaashi’snipple in his mouth, tweaking the other with his right hand. The physical desire was a wave, pulling them back and forth together.

"I'll stretch it well and good for you, Keiji," Tendou cooed, nosing behind Akaashi's ear. "You couldn't choose, so you have to get ready to take us both." 

Akaashi mewled as Tendou's finger pushed past his rim. The fiery haired man took his earlobe between his teeth and sucked on it.

“You guys should know I still wouldn’t have chosen, knowing what you have planned,” Akaashi said, losing his breath on the next inhale when Tendou probed deeper, looking for that spot that would drive Akaashi mad.

“It was worth a shot, ya know?” Osamu’s hand showed up, with a finger full of anko that he smeared across the nipple he was playing with. “Ya know we can’t get enough of ya,” the other added as he dragged up a tongue along the mess, not quite cleaning it up yet as he stared at the editor.

“You know I’ll never truly choose between you both, my loves. It’s a choice I refuse to make. Samu, kiss me please?”

Osamu kissed him like he was oxygen.

When the sticky mess covered his erection, Akaashi felt it but couldn't get Osamu off himself to see and confirm his suspicions. It was cool but too thick in consistency to be any kind of lube.

He finally pulled away from Osamu and spoke before looking down. "Satori, is that-?"

"Yeah, chocolate." Tendou sported the smuggest of grins. He licked his fingers clean and proceeded to do the same to the dripping cock, "Hope you don't mind."

_ Mind _ ? Akaashi watched as Tendou's pink tongue lapped up some of the chocolate in quick kitten licks. Akaashi wasn't one to mind at all. Instead, he looked expectantly at Osamu who at once got the memo and shuffled across the bed to join Tendou.

“Tori, save some fer me,” Osamu nudged him over, taking a huge lap on the underside of Akaashi’s boner, making the editor moan at the sight. 

“Thought you didn’t want any, huh, ‘Samu?” Tendou teased, joining him in cleaning up the chocolate mess.

“I said I didn’t want t’put it in my onigiris, never said anythin’ about licking them off Keiji,” Osamu defended, pulling Tendou closer for a kiss.

“Oh? Well alright then. Perhaps Keiji shouldn’t be the only one getting covered in sweets.” Tendou turned to Osamu and dipped his fingers in the bowl again.

Tendou smeared his fingers on Osamu's lips and around Akaashi's cock, he kissed his onigiri man hungrily as Akaashi watched them.

“Chocolate doesn’t really feel that good if you two’re just gonna let it go cold on me,” Akaashi said, seemingly bored. 

“Damn, ‘Ji, I was just showing ‘Samu some love over here,” Tendou cackled, pulling the other man closer for a kiss, and then slotting their lips around Akaashi’s length moments later. 

“Oh, you’re so good to me! Samu! Satori! Please go faster!”

Akaashi’s whines morph into moans as Osamu took him deep while Tendoubit across his waist again.

“Interesting. It sounds like our pretty bird was making suggestions when we’re the ones making proper bets. Should we remind him who’s in charge?” Tendou murmured, locking eyes with Osamu.

The other man said nothing in response, only continued to bob his head up and down so Tendou took things in his own hands, quite literally. His fingers were back inside Akaashi without much effort this time and he pressed down harder, "Come for us, baby."

“Yes!” Akaashi hissed, reaching down and keeping Osamu’s mouth on him as his entire lower body tensed. “Yes, yes yes please—”

And then Osamu swallowed around him, and Akaashi was gone, silent in his pleasure as he came.

“First one of the night,” Tendou whispered conspiringly, “Don’t swallow it all ‘Samu, or I’m not gonna let you play some more and it’ll just be me and Keiji here.”

Osamu simply pulled his head off of Keiji’s head, opening his mouth wide for Tendou. 

“Good, the better to kiss you with.” Tendou tugged Osamu to him, kissing him and tasting the cum of their lover on his tongue.  His fingers still worked in Akaashi, not letting the man come down from his high.

“Satori,” Akaashi whined in overstimulation between spasms that continued even after Osamu had licked the last drop off him. 

Tendou’s eyes found his as he kissed Osamu. A shiver went down Akaashi's spine when Tendou lips curled up at the corners in a smile.

_ He was really going to be wrecked tonight _ , Akaashi's chest heaved up and down with the addition of a finger in him.

Tendou soon extracted himself from Osamu, four fingers deep inside Akaashi, his thumb pressing and rubbing the perineum. “He’s ready for us,” he patted Osamu's cheek and directed his attention to the figure that laid in waiting in front of them. “Both of us.”

With a groan from Akaashi, Tendou's fingers slipped out one by one, covered in his slick.

“I wanna see him,” Osamu immediately said, to which Tendou grin only became more feral.

“Come on then,” the red head said, moving to wrap an arm around Akaashi’s torso to pull him up and situating himself behind the editor.

“‘Samu, hurry,” Akaashi urged, his glassy eyes finding Osamu’s, Tendou pulling his legs apart for their boyfriend as Osamu prowled closer, his hand already fisted over his dick.

“Shh, I gotcha,” Osamu panted, slowly going inside the waiting hole, lips crashing against Akaashi’s mouth.

“We always have you, safe and sound. We’ll make you feel so good, love.” Tendou waited as Osamu bottomed out before gently nudging Keiji’s hole and rubbing against his rim.

“Cherry bomb, you feel too good. It’s ok, you can push in. I can take it.” Akaashi kissed Tendou again before he slipped inside him.

Even so, Akaashi winced from the way the two slotted inside. His blunt nails pressed against Tendou's arms who in turn reassuringly kissed the side of his neck.

"Move," he said against Osamu's mouth.

“Ya sure babe?” Osamu grinned, a wicked gleam Alaashi usually found in Tendou’s eyes also present in him, making the editor shiver. “Don’t think I can stop once I start. Feel so good, ‘Ji.”

“ _ Please, _ ” Akaashi begged, leaning back against Tendou and exposing his hard, leaking cock to both their eyes. It seemed like all three of them were already on the edge.

“Of course, love. You look beautiful like this, ready to be a mess for us. Let us pull you apart, I want you to feel us both.” The pattern between his lovers was intense and emotional, leaving Keiji breathless.

Countless moans flowed freely from Akaashi's mouth as they rubbed all the right spots inside, leaving him gasping and panting from the pleasure. Tendou continued to litter kisses on his back but feeling Osamu's pumping cock share the same warmth beside him made him throw back his head against the headrest of the bed. "Fuck, 'Ji. Samu and you feel so good."

“Faster, c’mon, I won’t break,” Akaashi told them in a rush, and Osamu complied, bracing himself on his knees to thrust more forcefully.

“Are you close, baby? Do you wanna come?” Tendou was teasing, letting Osamu go at his pace—he benefited from it too, anyway—to egg Akaashi on, pushing him closer and closer to release. His hands were lightly running along Akaashi’s sides, closer and closer to where his dick was resting on his stomach.

“Ngh, ‘Tori, do it,” Osamu panted out, pulling Akaashi’s mouth closer for a kith.

Tendou picked up the speed, letting Akaashi swing between his speed and Osamu. Then, both his lovers wrapped their hands around his cock, twisting and tugging on Akaashi’s sensitive body.

If Akaashi could describe his orgasms, he would call them earthquakes, leaving aftershocks along his body, never truly stopping to let him catch his breath.

“Fuck—I’m comin’,” Akaashi gasped, scrunching his eyes tight and tensing up with the pleasure of it all, spilling in his boyfriends’ hands. 

“Oh, ‘Ji fuck, that feels so good,” Tendou said behind him, likely from the way Akaashi was squeezing them together. “I’m coming, I’m coming...” he cut himself off by biting on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

A loud groan rumbled out of Osamu as he followed the pair soon after, emptying himself alongside Tendou. Their releases mingled into one like their love for each other spilling into one concoction of warm coffee and cookies on a winter morning. As Osamu's body flopped down on his, Akaashi wrapped his arms around the muscular waist, his fingers finding the familiar grooves on his skin.

Tendou pushed Osamu's hair out of his forehead and smiled a droopy-eyed smile that put both his boyfriends into a lull of serenity. "You did so good, Samu. You too, 'Ji."

“I was guessing the bet was because of you then?” Akaashi asked with a tired smile at the red head, who had the nerve to blush now.

“Well,” was all Tendou said, Akaashi laughed at how adorable he is. “I can’t feel my legs,” he announced to the both of them, closing his eyes and finally relaxing his body even with the two dicks inside him.

“Don’t drift on us yet, we have to pamper ya. C’mon ‘Ji. Bathtime for us, then sleep. I promise.”

Akaashi obliged him, if only because Osamu gave such heavenly backrubs and Tendou kissed down his face after days like these.  Osamu pulled out first, in a rush of lube and come that he winced at, and Tendou laughed at his face.

“‘Tori, I’m gonna draw a bath. You clean up here,” he instructed the red head before leaning down to kiss Akaashi, and then he left for the bathroom.

Tendou's limp dick flopped out of Akaashi's now stretched hole without much effort. He rubbed the sides of the editor with the heel of his palms and gently transferred Akaashi's form to the bed from on top of himself.

"Told you not to fall asleep yet, 'Ji," Tendou grabbed some wipes and pushed his legs apart. Akaashi only hummed in reply, sluggishly stretching his back and then his arms, not even trying to keep himself awake.

Osamu's voice came from inside the bathroom. "The bath's ready. Bring Keiji with ya, Tori!"

The redhead discarded the soiled wipes and gently nudged his boyfriend, "Aw, look at you all blissed out and perfectly calm. Just a bath and then you can sleep all you want." He put an arm around Akaashi's shoulders and hooked another in the bend of his knees. "Let me carry you, hold on to me."

Akaashi tucked his face in Tendou's chest with an arm around his neck as he was picked up.

“Look at him,” Osamu said before Tendou went out to clean up their bed, tilting his head towards Akaashi in the tub. “He’s so boneless, it’s hilarious.”

“Yeah well,” Tendou nudged him with a knee, a fond smile on his face. “He needed it.”

Osamu only nodded, moving to wash Akaashi again. Tendou walked away, presumably to go clean up in the bedroom, but looked back at his boyfriends when he had a thought.

“...Hey, ‘Samu,” Tendou called out at the door, and Osamu looked back at him. “I won.”

“The fuck you did,” Osamu told him good naturedly, and Tendou walked out with a cackle.

“Put those two dishes on your menu. It’ll be popular in no time,” Akaashi mumbled from the tub, and Osamu shook his head.

“Whatever you say, ‘Ji,” he said, laughing fondly at the way he snuggled into himself in the water.

A few days later, Atsumu called Akaashi up to screech about the new flavored onigiri, thanking him as per his brother’s instructions. It was enough to put a smile on the editor’s face for the rest of the day, memories of chocolate and anko on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
